


Supernatural Beach Party, Rumsfeld

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [77]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Hellhounds, POV Animal, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Rumsfeld makes a friend.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Supernatural Beach Party, Rumsfeld

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



“I just gave you a burger, get!” Bobby gently shooed Rumsfeld away. 

He'd been pretty sure it was too soon to hit Bobby up again, but Rumsfeld had taken the gamble anyway. He knew sometimes Bobby could be a soft touch. 

Normally, Rumsfeld was not a “beggar” and with this many drunk and happy people, he didn't really have to. It was sort of automatic, people see a dog, give the dog a treat. It was canine paradise, at least in that respect. But he felt bad. Juliet's person was not nearly as generous with the treats as he could be, probably because he tended to have drinks, not food. 

He'd seen her try to hit up other demons who were generally too afraid of her to hand anything over and she had some sort of thing against angels. Rumsfeld didn't try to understand it, but he respected it. The humans couldn't see her, which was probably for the best, she was kind of terrifying, Rumsfeld was willing to admit. 

Now, he was begging for two. Even if she was a hell hound, dogs had to stick together.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge.
> 
> For Kira. It's not quite what you requested, but I hope you like it.


End file.
